¿Puedes oírme?
by ImTheJuggernautBITCH
Summary: No era un espíritu, o un fantasma. No era un demonio que deseaba quitarle su alma, o un caníbal que anhelaba saborear sus huesos. Era algo mucho peor. Siempre supo que no le tenia que tener miedo a los muertos, solo a los vivos. Pero él era distinto, era la escoria que todos deseaban destruir, y a la vez mantener vivo el mayor tiempo posible. Era humano.


No era un espíritu, o un fantasma. No era un demonio que deseaba quitarle su alma, o un caníbal que anhelaba saborear sus huesos. Era algo mucho peor. Siempre supo que no le tenia que tener miedo a los muertos, solo a los vivos. Pero él era distinto, era la escoria que todos deseaban destruir, y a la vez mantener vivo el mayor tiempo posible. No era bueno, no era malo. Simplemente era humano.

Lucy no podía encontrar algo de calma en su propia casa, el ruido que producían sus hermanos llegaba hasta la ventilación donde ella se escondía para intentar concentrarse en crear un nuevo poema. Tenia tantas ideas, mas ni una forma de expresarlas. Su familia no comprendía esta pasión que sentía por las cosas oscuras y relacionadas con lo tétrico, una atracción que se podría considerar mórbida no era muy bien vista por ellos.

Sabia que no se callarían, así que decidió retirarse a un lugar mucho más calmado. Abandono su hogar, sin decírselo a nadie, pues estaban muy ocupados en sus propios asuntos, y se dirigió camino al parque donde nadie la molestaría. Para su fortuna, ese día el parque no estaba muy concurrido.

Se sentó en el pie de un árbol grande, encima de una colina. El hermoso pasto verde y la brisa primaveral le dieron una sensación de paz y tranquilidad, finalmente podía empezar a escribir. Tenia planeado hacer un poema con un tema que tuviera que ver con la muerte y el fin de los tiempos.

Tomo aire, miro al cielo azul por un momento, e inicio.

Paso su lápiz por encima del papel, tenia inspiración. No paro hasta que tuvo la mitad de la hoja llena de sus palabras. Algo extraño sucedió.

Leyó lo que estaba escrito encima, no era lo que tenía pensado originalmente. Ni siquiera estaba segura de que ella lo hubiese escrito:

 **"Cuando el espejo habla, el reflejo miente.**  
 **Cuando el líder habla, el líder muere.**  
 **El pueblo decide seguirme por miedo,**  
 **porque saben que sucederá si no lo hacen.**  
 **El terror sembrado en sus corazones no les permite actuar.**  
 **Rechazo, cobardía, ignorancia, odio,**  
 **cosas que les impiden detenerme.**  
 **Supervivencia,**  
 **la cosa que me permite seguir.**  
 **Este es mi pecado.**  
 **Dentro de ti esta depositada mi fe.**  
 **Este es mi legado.**  
 **Eres mi legado."**

Ni siquiera se le ocurría por que había escrito todo eso. Era muy raro, parecía que fuera un mensaje para alguien. Y si así fuera, ¿Para quien seria? Tendría que tener un sentido escondido, una interpretación distinta, ella conocía muy bien eso.

También se cuestionaba otra cosa, ¿Quien era el remitente? ¿Un espíritu?

Si fuera así, tendría que contactarse con él. Quizás si seguía escribiendo podría recibir otro mensaje, podría comunicarse con eso. No fue necesario, su conciencia, o eso creía que era en un principio, le sugeriría otra cosa.

"Las personas son crueles" pensó por alguna razón. "Los débiles no deberían existir, y los más fuertes siempre triunfaran, siempre lo harán"

Era extraño, demasiado. "O no..."

No ella era quien pensaba esas cosas. "¿Como lo sabes?"

Tenia que abandonar el lugar, la cabeza le empezaba a dar vueltas. "No me dejes"

Se levantó, y se alejo del árbol, posando su vista sobre esté viendo si alguien no se había ocultado detrás y le estaba jugando una broma. "¿Puedes oírme? Ven, necesitó tu ayuda. Te necesitó." Se llevo la inusual carta consigo.

Corrió, sin detenerse ni descansar, no creía que fuese posible algo así. Ella contactaba con el más allá, había visto cosas que espantarían a cualquier persona normal, no entendía como es que cabía la probabilidad de que estuviera asustada de lo que fuera que le este hablando.

"No estoy en casa. Mi casa es a donde voy. Cierro mis ojos para ver..."

Algo andaba muy mal.

No le comento nada de esto a ni uno de los miembros de su familia, ni siquiera a Lincoln, no deberían de enterarse de esto, la tomarían por loca o peor. Disimulo por el resto de la tarde que se encontraba bien, o lo más cercano a estar bien, no seria muy difícil, solo tenia que mostrarse inexpresiva como siempre.

A mitad de la noche, el mismo día, se escabulló mientras todos dormían hacia el baño. Miro al espejo, no a su reflejo, sino directamente al mismo vidrio que la reflejaba a ella. ¿Que podría significar todo esto? Analizaba el mensaje en sus manos una y otra vez.

Cuando el espejo habla, el reflejo miente; en un caso hipotético se podría decir que una persona dice mentiras frente a un espejo, ¿Se miente a sí mismo? ¿Quien hace eso?  
Tenia que pensarlo. Alguien que se mintiera a sí mismo podría ser una persona con baja autoestima. Bien, el mensaje hablaba de una persona insegura probablemente.

Cuando el líder habla, el líder muere; el remitente debía de creer que si alguien hablaba a favor de un grupo terminaría por recibir la muerte o algún castigo.

El pueblo decide seguirme por miedo, porque saben que sucederá si no lo hacen; un grupo cumple las ordenanzas de alguien por temor, ya que una muestra de su poder ha sido enseñada antes.

El terror sembrado en sus corazones no les permite actuar; del grupo del que se habla no se rebela contra quien lo dirige por miedo.

Rechazo, cobardía, ignorancia, odio, cosas que les impiden detenerme; eso debía ser lo que sentían aquellos que eran sus víctimas

Supervivencia, la cosa que me permite seguir; para sobrevivir se tenia que alimentar, hacer lo necesario para seguir vivo así eso afecte a los demás.

El resto le parecían un montón de incoherencias, con lo que tenia descifrado ya era suficiente. Hablaba de alguien que fue abusado, en una escuela quizá. Su alma debería estar pidiéndole ayuda. Le pedía ser libre. No podía dejarlo ahí.

A la mañana siguiente, temprano, volvió a ir al parque, su familia seguía ignorando su problema. Las nubes grises cargadas de agua cubrían el cielo, llovería muy pronto. Llevo una pala pequeña consigo que encontró en el garaje, estaba segura de que tendría que hacer un hoyo.

Cuando se acercaba al árbol, su conciencia volvió a hablarle, esta vez de manera distinta, la oía muy clara, demasiado.

-No. No lo permitiremos. —Era la voz de un niño— No saldrá de aquí. No se liberara. —No era uno solo, era decenas— No volverá. —Cientos— ¡No de nuevo! —Miles.

Retrocedió. Ya estaba a unos veinte pasos de la colina donde se hallaba el árbol. Sus piernas temblaban y el corazón le palpitaba muy rápido. No lo entendía. ¿Que clase de monstruo querría seguir torturando en muerte a alguien que ya fue torturado en vida?

-¡Largo! ¡Fuera!

No tenia que prestarles atención. Era imposible que alguien más escuchara eso, las voces estaban en su cabeza, era como un taladro en su cerebro.

-¡Tiene el final que se merece! ¡No soportaremos más esto! ¡No estaremos de nuevo...!

Con la respiración agitada, se acercó con pasos lentos de nuevo. Lo tendría que salvar, no era justo para nadie. Nadie merecía ser abusado vivo, o muerto.

-¡...CONTRA LA PARED!

Las ultimas palabras de los niños la hicieron reaccionar. Se apoyo contra el tronco, se agobiaba de escuchar tanto en su cabeza.

-¡NO LO SOPORTAREMOS MÁS! ¡NO NOS INTIMIDARAS MÁS!

Cometió un error, ella no trataba de liberar un alma torturada de un abusado. Iba a dejar libre el alma de un abusador atrapado gracias a sus propias víctimas.

-¡NO LO TOLERAREMOS!

Otra voz, más grave y áspera, empezó a hablar por encima de los otros.

 **-¡Liberame! ¡Quiero irme de aquí! ¡Por favor!**

Sus víctimas abogaban por se quedase.

-¡NO! ¡MERECE ESTO Y MÁS! ¡LO MERECE POR TODO LO QUE HA HECHO!

- **¡No quiero estar acá!** —Su tono estaba lleno de desprecio y odio— **¡Matame de una vez! ¡Hice lo que cualquier persona hubiera hecho en vida! ¡Lo hice porque lo elegí!**

-¡NO LO TOLERAREMOS!

 **-¡Mienten!**

-¡ES UN OPRESOR!

 **-¡No confíes en ellos!**

-¡PERO TÚ...!

 **-¡Pero ustedes...!**

No lo soportaría mucho tiempo, sentía que podía explotar. Se llevo sus mano a la cabeza, soltando su pala, el debate era intenso, y la lluvia que acababa de empezar no ayudaba mucho. Tomó su decisión para terminar con todo esto de una vez. O liberaba a alguien que hizo sufrir a otros y les costo su vida, o permitía que se regocijaran en su venganza por el resto de la eternidad.

Empezó a cavar debajo de las raíces del árbol, sea lo que sea que lo mantenía ahí, se encontraba allá abajo. Cada ves que levantaba la tierra las voces le reclamaban, y la otra voz la alentaba.

-¡NO HAGAS ESTO! ¡PIEDAD!

 **-¡Esta teniendo piedad! ¡Hazlo!**

-¡PIENSA! ¡VOLVERSE EL RECUERDO DE UN ABUSADOR NO ES SUFICIENTE CONDENA!

 **-¡Nadie merece esto! ¡Ni siquiera yo!**

La pala choco con algo. Un pequeño cofre de madera se hallaba enterrado ahí. Lucy lo tomó entre sus manos, podría desmayarse en cualquier momento. Temía por lo que pudiese encontrar dentro.

- **Ábrelo**... —Las otras voces ya no decían nada— **Finalmente seré libre. Esos bastardos ya no podrán detenerme. Los maltrate cuando vivían, y jamas conseguirán su venganza. No merecen vivir. Hazlo. Dentro hallaras con lo que me asesinaron, simplemente tienes que deshacerte de ello.**

No estaba cerrado, simplemente debía de levantar la tapa.

 **-No le debo nada...**

Así que hizo lo que cualquiera hubiera hecho.

 **-A nadie.**

* * *

 _ **Si, ni siquiera yo sé porque escribí algo así. De todas formas, te agradezco que hayas llegado hasta este punto. Sí, este es el final, así que puedes escribir en los comentarios como crees que haya terminado. Tal vez algún día lo diga, tal vez nunca, tal vez todo esta fríamente calculado, tal vez este inventando todo sobre la marcha. ¿Quien sabe? Es la primera vez que hago un One-Shot, quizás algún día lo haga más largo.**_

 **Solo recuerden: "Algunas leyendas son hechas para volverse oro, o ser deshechas."**


End file.
